Beyond The Sea
by Natsume27
Summary: <html><head></head>"Cry! Cry all you want (F/n) I know you are sad because he wasn't here, right? It's okay we will be the baby's father!" - Akashi Seijuurou. Character x reader WARNING : AU ( Alternate Universe)</html>
1. Chapter 1

I am so excited to post this story! because it's like my first time doing Character x reader story!

So just to the point, I hope everyone enjoy my story! ,

* * *

><p>Your POV<p>

I was cuddling with Taiga when it happened, a blond woman I never meet barge in and said that she is Taiga's wife. What? So I am not the only wife here?

"Prove it! Prove that you're not lying!" I shouted in anger. It is impossible isn't it? Taiga will never betray me.

"That door is mine and Taiga's secret door. They're proof of our love!" She screamed louder. So, the secret door that Taiga never let me in is that woman and his proof of love?

"I also have child with him!" she screeched louder and showed him the child that has holding her hand since she barged in. The child has red hair is partially a carbon copy of Taiga.

"In that door we make love! Do you even know that I am his first?" She yelled again I kept silent and tried to hold the tears that already gliding to the wood floor.

I looked at Taiga his face is beet red and he didn't say anything. I guess that everything that she said is true. I was about to stormed away when she said another hurtful thing

"A lowlife like you will never be Taiga wife or even loved by Taiga! Do you know his past? Do you know why he become a pirate?" Silence is the only way to finish this.

"Ayumi, that is enough!" the voice once I love boomed on this room. He even knew her name!

"I suppose that all that the bitch said is true." I said calmly. I will go back to my kingdom; I can live there with my brothers. I already make this decision not even Taiga can stop me.

"But-" Taiga try to stop me, I know but I cut his word short.

"I don't want to hear more of your lies, I will go with this the bitch will be happy doesn't she?" I gripped the door handle and stormed from the ship. I quickly buy the ticket to my hometown. Luckily there is one ship that wants to sail then quickly get ticket and make sure that the bastard didn't follow me. I just hope that there is a better live for two of us.

Chapter 1: The Faux kingdom

"Akashicchi, when will you stop walking around? You're making me dizzy-ssu." A blond guy with handsome face said while holding his head.

"Shut up Ryouta. I have a strange feeling. Something bad will happen." A heterochromatic-eyed guy said and gestured his servant to come.

"Call Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintarou, and Atsushi. I have something to talk to them." He stated and flopped himself to the Red sofa.

Not long after that the six brothers all seated in one room. Then Akashi opened the conversation.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling. And it's about our sister, (F/n)." Akashi seriously stated. All of their face turned serious and the atmosphere turns bad.

"(F/n)? The last time I check she is happily living with that Taiga." Aomine said confusedly.

"That is the main problem." Akashi's voice boomed again as he smash the table. The table creaked and the others stay silent.

"So Akashi, You're saying Taiga is hurting (F/n)?" Midorima said and for once he didn't say the nanodayo thingy

"Exactly." Akashi answered.

"How do you know?" Kuroko said quietly.

Before Akashi can answer the door opened and revealed their beloved sister. But her hair is a mess, she has panda eye and her eyes are red and puffy.

"That is the proof." Akashi respond to Kuroko question And jabbed his thumb at (Y/n) direction.

"(Y/n)-cchi!" Kise exclaimed and hug her. I hugged him back and said softly "Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai (F/n)-chin." Murasakibara said and joined the hug. After they greet me Akashi opened his mouth but Aomine spoke first.

"Hey, kiddo! Why did you come back home?"

"Eh? Why? I just um ano eto miss you guys! Yes I just missed you guys!"

"Don't lie (F/n)!" Akashi said and fished out his red scissor.

I sighed and told everything to them. "So that is the story and now I am back to this kingdom."

Akashi hug me and said softly "Don't worry, you can use my shoulder to cry."

I pushed Seijurou-nii and say "I am not crying! Eh? Why? Why these tears wouldn't stop? I didn't love him anymore! My heart shouldn't be hurting." I crashed to Sei-nii and cried on his shoulder. The others just joined the hug and pat my head.

-After many and many tears and tissue-

"By the way, (F/n) I felt some kind of bump on your stomach while you hug me,

Are you pregnant?" Akashi said and I just giggled

"As expected of Seijurou-nii, you noticed? Yes I am it's three months already!" I said happily.

"WHAT?" They all shouted (except kuroko and Akashi)

After a moment of silence, Daiki-nii stood and head for the door. "Where are you going to, Daiki-nii?" I asked him and held his hand. "Isn't it clear already? I am going to kill your ex-husband!" he said with his burning eyes. "No, please Dai-nii it's okay!" I pleaded to him. "It's okay? It's okay you said? He cheated on you and left you pregnant is okay? Maybe it's okay for you but it's not okay for me!"

"Please, Daiki-nii! I don't want to have any business with him!" I Yelled and hug him. Daiki-nii seems has cooled off a bit then he hugged me back.

"I will not let him know that I am pregnant! I don't want to be separated from my child! I will raise this child by myself!" I thought and hugged Daiki-nii tighter.

-Time skip-

"Push (f/n)-sama!" the palace's personal doctor said and I gripped Sei-nii and Kuro-nii hand tighter. The rest just seeing them and continue to support me.

"Kyaaagh!" I screamed in pain. "Hang in there (F/n)-cchi!" Ryouta-nii supported me and took handkerchief to wipe my sweats.

"Thank you Ryo-nii!" I said and smile to him. Then I continue to push again. "You can do it (F/n)!" Dai-nii encouraged me. "Ahhhh!" I yelled for the final time and pushed out my child. "It's a boy!" I heard the doctor said then I felt relived. After that Akashi took the baby from the doctor hand and handed him to me. I held him in my hand and said, "His eyes and hair just like his daddy's right, Taiga?" Akashi looks surprised and furious because I mistook him for taiga.

I quickly held my mouth and blushed. "I am sorry Sei-nii! I mistook you for that filthy man!'' Then Sei-nii held my chin and said "Why? Why can you mistake me for that man (F/n)?"

"It's nothing! I just…missed him that's all!" I looked up and smiled warmly. Then some tars started to fall. "Cry! Cry all you want (F/n) I know you are sad because he wasn't here, right? It's okay we will be the baby's father!" he uttered then kissed the baby's forehead. "Huh? We? You mean all of us?" Daiki-nii asked weirdly and pointed at all of them. Sei-nii just glared at him and took out his beloved scissor his eyes said 'obey or die!'

Daiki-nii and the others just nodded frantically. I just smiled and fell into a deep deep sleep.

-Chapter 1 end-

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think of it! I am sorry if there is any mistake!<p>

Natsume27


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Natsume 27 here! I am sorry for not updating for a long time. I was busy with school and stuff. Anyway please enjoy this crappy story!

I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

><p>Your POV<p>

'Eh? Where am I?' I said as I float around the clouds. I float and float and at last I found a blurry shadow. 'Eh? Isn't that is….' The shadow is now more clear and I saw a tuft of red hair, the face is still blurry 'Sei-nii? No it is Taiga!" I went to his side and he quickly vanished. 'No! Where are you Taiga?' I shouted then there is a beautiful light, so warm, so gentle I hug that light and it turns into a baby 'Baby…?'' Then there is a binding bright light and I woke up.

"(F/n)? Are you all right? You were sweating a lot there!" I saw Sei-nii shaking my shoulder slightly. "Yes! I am alright!" I said but I felt Sei-nii's hand on my face "You said you're alright but why are you cying?" Sei-nii scolded me. "Oh, Sorry Sei-nii It just a nightmare." I said and grinned.

Sei-nii sighed and just pat my head, we stayed in silence for a moment until I remember something "Sei-nii! Where is the baby?" I asked and looked at him. Sei-nii just smiled and said "He is sleeping now at the next room. Want to see him?" I nodded happily.

-At the baby's room-

"Oh, hey little sister!" Dai-nii chirped, his left hand is holding my baby. "Can I hold it Dai-nii?" I asked and Dai-nii gave him to me. 'You are really same like your father. You even have that weird split eyebrows. I giggled and held him tighter.

"So, Are you going to name him (F/n)-chin?" Atsushi-nii popped to the room holding strawberry flavor pocky. The baby woke up and saw atsushi-nii, his little chubby hand reached up. Atushi-nii saw this and come closer than gave the baby A stick of POCKY can you believe it ? A newborn baby eats a POCKY? Then I took it from him and knocked Atsushi-nii head "Baka! Newborn baby can't eat pocky!" I scolded him. "Gomen (F/n)-chin." He looks guilty. "It's okay. I am sorry too! I scolded you too much!" I said and hugged him.

"What are you going to name him (F/n)-cchi?" Kise opened the door with Kuroko on his side. "Hm? Name? I haven't thought any of it! How about everyone write a suggestion on a paper?" I said happily.

-Time skip-

"Yosh! I am going to read all the suggestion! Let's see, Sei-nii suggested… Seijuurou Junior?" I said weirdly while sei-nii had that proud look on his face. "Eto…next is Dai-nii! Dai-nii suggested Daiki 2?" I slapped my forehead with my right hand and read the next "Shintarou-nii suggested 'Asa' ? "Oh! I know he get it from his favourite TV show! Oha Asa!" Ryou-nii exclaimed happily. 'And I thought that at least shin-nii took this seriously." I slumped to the sofa and read the next. "Atsushi-nii! What's wrong with you? You seriously suggest 'Devil'?"

"Because he will steal (F/n)-chin from me!" he said and looked down. Tetsuya-nii and Ryo-nii patted his shoulder.

"How about 'Akai Faux'? Tetsuya-nii unexpectedly appeared and touched my baby. The baby wiggled a bit and get back to sleep. "Hmm… The name had nice ring in it." Dai-nii commented. "Akai means read isn't it?" I asked tetsuya-nii. "Yes." He said. "Then it was decided your name is Akai faux." Sei-nii said and touched his chubby cheeks. 'Akai I will protect you no matter what happened!'

-Time skip- 5 years later –

"Papa!" A red haired boy shouted and ran toward another red haired man, the only difference is the shade of the man's hair is much lighter than the boy. The boy hugged the man and the man lifted the boy from the ground. Giving him piggyback ride.

"Akai! Sei-nii! Let's eat! The other is waiting at the dining room." A (H/c) woman

said while waving her hand. Akai quickly ran to his mom and hugged her leg. Then Seijuurou lifted him and they walked to the dining room.

"(F/n)-cchi! You're late!" Ryo-nii said and hugged me. Then he saw Akai and embraced him. I saw Akai smiled and embraced him back. Then Atsushi-nii came from behind and squeezed them both. They laughed together. I felt someone on by both side and saw Tetsuya-nii and Midorima-nii. I grinned and thought tom myself. "It has been about 5 years hasn't it? Time sure flies fast. I wonder what are he is doing right now'

-In the other parts of the world-

A red haired man starred to the blue sky gripped his sword and fix his eye-patch. "I swear that I will find you (F/n)! I will find you and solve this problem!" He threw his fist into the air and looked to the sky, as if he is staring to his beloved eyes.

He walked to his ship deck and gave the order to sail to his beloved kingdom, Faux kingdom.

-Back to Faux kingdom-

"Now, Akai mama wants to go travel for 1 week. Can you behave and stay at this castle with papa Ryouta, papa Tetsuya, papa Shintarou, papa Atsushi, papa Daiki and papa Seijuurou?" I Asked Akai. At first he looked really sad and disappointed I want to bring him too but I can't because he is too small. "If you behave then maybe I will try to come home earlier!" I told him while gripping his shoulder. His eyes lit up and he nodded his head "Un, I will be a good boy until mama come home!" he said happily. I kissed his forehead and bid everyone farewell and went to the ship.

'Ah, after many years the bad memory of the sea still etched to my mind.' I inhale a clear breath and smell a fresh air of the sea ' this bring some memory, bad memory, good memory, all the memory that had been sealed from that incident.'

"Miss (F/n), The ship is about to board. Please go to the deck." My personal butler, Hyuuga Junpei said. Well, for me he is more like an older brother than a butler. "Yes, thank you Junpei-nii." I said and grinned. I walked downstairs to the deck, with Junpei-nii following behind me.

-The Kingdom-

Akai POV

"So… Akai, what do you want to do nanodayo?" papa Shintarou asked and I started to think. 'Hmm.. What should I play?' "Can I ride the horse?" I asked papa Shintarou. "Then, you want to go to the barn?" papa Shintarou asked and push his glasses upwards. "No! I want to ride horse on papa Shintarou back!" I said and smiled happily. "Ha?" I heard papa Shintarou yelled, his glasses slipped from his nose. Then I heard laughing voice in the background, it was papa Ryouta and papa Daiki. I wonder why they are laughing. Papa Tetsuya and papa Seijuurou just had a straight face and papa Atsushi is munching his potato chip.

"It is impossible!" I heard papa Shintarou yelled again then I started to tear up. "S-s-so, I-i-i-it is i-impossible?" I cried. From the corner of my eyes I said papa Seijuurou took out his beloved red scissors. Eh? But papa Sei said that if he wants something he just has to take out his scissors. What do papa Sei wants? Does he want to play horse with papa Shintarou too? "H-hey! Don't cry! All right I will play with you!" papa Shintarou said and I cheered. "Yaay! Thank you papa!" I smiled and ran to hug him. "It's not like I am doing it for you or I am afraid of Akashi!" papa shintarou said and knelt. I climbed to his back and play horse. It was a lot of fun.

After that I got bored of playing horse and ask papa Seijuurou for teaching me how to use scissor. Before papa Seijuurou could answer papa Daiki cutted in and said "No way! You are not going to be the second Akashi!" papa Daiki said while shivering. Eh? Is papa Seijuurou really that scary? Or the scissor is the scary one?

"What Aomine-cchi said is true! Akai-cchi, you mustn't be the second Akashi-cchi! " Even papa Ryouta said that.

"They are right Akai-kun. I don't want you to be a psychopath!" Papa Tetsuya said then knelt and hugged me. Then I saw papa Seijuurou with dark aura. Then he knelt in front of me and pat my head "Akai, when you're older I will definitely teach you how to use it. But for now it is too dangerous for you. How about we do archery instead?" I pouted then I heard papa Seijuurou sighed and said "Do you want to make your mommy sad? If you're injured, your mommy will be very sad. You could also protect your mommy too". "Really?" I asked, and then papa Seijuurou nodded his. Then I quickly went to the archery field with papa Seijuurou.

After playing I ate dinner and went to sleep. Before sleep papa Tetsuya read me a story. I had really much fun today. Tomorrow is Monday. I have to go to school so Papa Seijuurou said that I have to sleep early. I hope tomorrow will be another fun day.

-Chapter 2 end-

* * *

><p>I was really exhausted, writing this stories, writing some ideas for new stories and managing my other stories that I haven't published here. I stopped writing for a while and fell into writer block. I almost gave up but, my friend, Koro2316 and reader's lovely review make me stand up again and fought that horrible writer block.<p>

Anyway, I am sorry for wrong grammar, crappy story and late update. Please read my friend's story "My servant" and at last until then bye-bye! See you on another update!

Natsume 27 :0


End file.
